All Hail the Heartbreaker
by steepe
Summary: Could this twisted threesome pull these two girls into becoming friends again, or tear them into sworn enemies sleeping with the same guy? B/C/S
1. Ch 1: Aim Snap Fall

**Title: All Hail the Heartbreaker**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything except my imagination.**

**Summary: Could this twisted threesome pull these two girls into becoming friends again, or tear them into sworn enemies sleeping with the same guy? B/C/S**

**Author's Note: **Alright, so I've decided to write another story, but this time for the Gossip Girl fandom because I've recently become obsessed with it. The backdrop to my story goes as followed: It's based off of the TV show. Serena left and came back. Blair finds out that she slept with Nate. Blair forgives Nates and wants to work on their relationship, while she refuses to forgive Serena. Everything else didn't happen unless I write it into my story. Also, Dan, Vanessa, and Jenny will most likely not be in the story unless I decide to write them in as well. So sit back, relax, and let the games begin...

**_Chapter 1_**

**_"Aim Snap Fall"_**

**Hello Upper East Siders. It's said that we live in the City of Wonder. Well, it's no wonder we've managed to live the way we do. Who wouldn't go crazy in a world that offers itself day and night for our pleasure? It's a thief in the night to come and grab you. It can creep up inside you and consume you. A disease of the mind it can control you. But be warned, when you play in my city, you will be exposed.**

Blair couldn't believe the nerve Serena had, to come home after 6 months of abandonment, and expect to pick up where everything left off. Especially after sleeping with Nate. It was utterly ridiculous that it had even crossed her mind. But that was Serena for you. The carefree blonde always expected more out of the world than what was given to her.

The shorter brunette paced back and forth in the foyer of her suite. A lush lavender robe caressed her skin, as her stilettos clanked against the pale marble flooring. She sighed loudly as she stared down at her orange cell phone. He said he would have called by now. But still, nothing. She strode over to the bottom of the stairs when the bell of the elevator opened to reveal a disheveled Nathaniel Archibald.

"I'm so sorry Blair. My mom wanted to make sure everything was ready for tonight before I could come over." He quickly said, rushing over to her side. She looked at him annoyed. "My dad's business dinner." He answered her expression.

"Oh right."

"You were still planning on coming with me, right?" he asked her.

"Of course." She smiled before leaning in and planting a kiss on his cheek

"I must warn you though," Nate began as Blair's smile faded from her lips. "My mom insisted on putting Serena at our table…" he trailed off, knowing how much Blair despised Serena right now. For some reason, she had been quick to forgive him but not her best friend.

Seeing there was no way around this mess, Blair mustered up some dignity and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Just because she sits our table does not mean we have the need to speak to her." She concluded. Nate nodded in submission. He knew that he had to follow Blair's orders to not associate with Serena in order to remain her girlfriend, as much as it killed him to lose a close friend, especially someone like Serena Van der Woodsen.

XOXO

"You're not really considering wearing that tonight are you?" Lily Van der Woodsen asked her daughter. Draped over Serena's body was a loose fitting, blue strapless Calvin Klein dress. It accented her cobalt blue eyes and her pearly skin. Matching Vera Wang pumps enveloped her feet, which sported a new french pedicure.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked annoyed.

"Honey, this is a formal event. I just think the Chanel dress would be much more fitting." Lily sighed. Her daughter was never into caring what others thought of her. Which proved to be rather difficult when living in the Upper East Side.

Serena twirled once more, signaling that her mom was defeated by the Calvin Klein dress. She smiled as her cell phone began to ring on her bed. She bounded over to it and read the new text message.

_Be my date tonight?_

She smiled as she typed in her reply. _Sure why not. Who knows, maybe we can actually make it fun._

_Doubt it. But we can sure try. Pick you up at 8?_

_Sounds good._ She closed her phone and looked at the clock. 7:30. Just enough time to finish getting ready. Her long golden hair was radiant in perfect beach curls, as the dark eye shadow made her eyes glow even more. Tonight would definitely be interesting, especially now that she was going as Chuck Bass' date. **I wonder what B would think if she knew that S and C were hoping to shake things up? My bet, Queen B might not be so dignified for long. **

XOXO

Some type of Waltz echoed throughout the Grand Hall as an orchestra set stage off to the right of the dance floor. Blair entered attached to Nathaniel by the arm. She smiled politely to the guests as they made their way to their table. Lucky for her, Serena hadn't arrived yet. She settled into her seat as Nate sat down next to her.

"Can I get you something?" he asked sweetly.

"Champagne?" she gestured, as he quickly ordered two flutes of champagne. As they were about to sip their drinks, she noticed a flash of blue and gold near the doorway. She turned her attention to the entrance as Serena appeared, hand in hand with none other than Chuck Bass. Her long blonde curls bounced over her shoulders. Blair quickly gulped down her entire glass before the classy couple sat down at their table.

"Nathaniel my man," Chuck greeted. "Give your dad thanks for enabling us another reason to drink" he smiled before downing his own flute of champagne. Serena made no small talk as she also drank her champagne. **If only feelings went down as easily as champagne. Although, with the help of champagne, I'm sure some feelings are bound to erupt.**

XOXO

Surprisingly, Serena was actually having an amazing time with Chuck. His reputation preceded him, but so did hers. Ultimately, if anything, they could more than relate to each other.

"So Miss Van der Woodsen, what did propel you to show your lovely face around here again?" Chuck slurred after his sixth flute of champagne.

She smiled widely. "I missed your witty banter Chuck Bass."

"I knew I had an effect on people, but never would I have guessed I could make someone change their location." He smirked devilishly. Nate just about choked on his dessert, as Blair held back her own scoff. Chuck surely did have a huge ego.

"Well Chuck, what can I say" Serena giggled. She wasn't sure if it was just the champagne talking, but Chuck seemed different tonight, more human. And in this light, she was actually beginning to like him as a person.

Blair grew increasingly jealous as all attention was on her former-best friend. Even Chuck Bass was taking a liking too her, one that could easily be misinterpreted to mean something more. She would surely have a talk with him later. **Be careful B, jealousy is an ugly emotion, especially over a Bass. What would Prince Charming Nathaniel think if he knew his Queen was pining over someone else? Emotions never lie B.**

XOXO

A short while later, after Mr. Archibald gave a long and drawn out speech, the orchestra began to play again as many couples took to the dance floor. Serena had been the first to jump out of her seat and make her way to the platform, Chuck following quickly after her. Both Blair and Nate watched them as they floated around the ballroom with ease. Even while inebriated, their movements signified glory as he whisked her around the dance floor. Serena allowed her head to fall backwards, letting her long hair fly freely with the breeze of the movements.

It was then that Nate looked to his girlfriend. He held out his hand in questioning, as she silently placed hers in it, and they too made their way to the dance floor. However, their movements were not as freeing and graceful. They were stiff and frigid. Neither one was leading, as they clumsily moved to the beat of the music.

As the song changed, Serena gasped. "Chuck I love this song." As the tempo slowed, he gently put his left hand on the small of her back, as his right hand was cradled in hers. She gracefully put her left hand around his neck, and the space between them narrowed.

_Lying here with you,  
Listening to the rain.  
Smiling just to see,  
The smile upon your face._

Blair curled into her boyfriend as the song slowed. She should have been happy as his arms fell neatly on her back. She should have been elated to be dancing with the one she was to marry. She should have been ecstatic to sway sensually with him in front of everyone. But there was something keeping her from feeling any of these emotions.

_And these are the moments,  
I thank God that I'm alive.  
And these are the moments,  
I'll remember all my life.  
I've found all I've waited for,  
And I could not ask for more._

Serena rested her head against Chuck's shoulder. She sighed into him as he brought her closer to him. If someone would have told him last week that he would be dancing with Serena Van der Woodsen he would have laughed in their faces. Not that he wouldn't jump at the opportunity, but he always imagined that she never felt the slightest bit of interest. He wasn't sure if she was interested or if it was just the alcohol raging through her system, but he was glad to be where he was. Holding Serena in his arms was the only place Chuck Bass wanted to be right now. **Sounds like C is capable of having feelings after all.**

_Looking in your eyes,  
Seeing all I need.  
Everything you are,  
Is everything to me._

Nate could feel the tenseness of his girlfriend against his body. He looked down at her to see her looking at Serena and Chuck.

"Blair?" he asked as she tore her gaze away from them to look at him. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I mean all week you've been saying how you can't stand Serena and all this crap. But tonight, all you've been doing is staring at her." He finished. Blair remained silent. She honestly didn't know how to answer him. Why was she so interested in what Serena and Chuck were doing? Why did she have longing to join them? Why, in the pit of her stomach, did she feel jealousy as Chuck grazed Serena's skin with his hand? She didn't have an answer to any of these questions, and she didn't have an answer for Nate.

_And these are the moments,  
I know heaven must exist.  
And these are the moments,  
I know all I need is this,  
I have all I've waited for,  
And I could not ask for more._

Nate took Blair's hand in his and led her off the dance floor to a private area in the corner. "Blair, what is going on?" he repeated, unsatisfied with her silence.

"I…don't know." she stuttered looking at the floor.

"What do you mean you don't know? One does not intently stare at someone else without knowing why they are doing so."

"I mean I don't know what is going on with me lately. I am pissed at Serena for what she did. I'm pissed at the way everyone looks at her whenever she walks into a room. I'm pissed that all guys want to be with her, including my boyfriend." At the mention of that, Nate bowed his head. But Blair had only begun. He looked back up and saw the tears threatening to escape her chocolate eyes. "I hate that all I wanted to do tonight was forget that Serena existed, but someone I can't be blessed with that wish. I hate the fact that Chuck has gone soft for her. I hate the way they move around the dance floor like it's their second nature. And most importantly…" she began, a tear leaking from her left eye. "I hate that I can't love you anymore." She finished, a few more tears sliding down her cheeks.

XOXO

Serena smiled up at Chuck. "Thanks for letting me be your date."

"It was my pleasure Van der Woodsen" he replied with his own smile. Chuck Bass was not the dating type. And he was pretty sure that Serena wasn't either. But for one moment, the two of them relaxed in each other's arms, forgetting about their reputations and the gawking expressions cast their way. For one moment, they were both happy, and neither wanted to break that.

_I could not ask for more than this time together,  
I could ask for more than this time with you.  
Every prayer has been answered,  
Every dream I've had's come true.  
Right here in this moment,  
Is right where that I meant to be.  
Ohh here with you, here with me._

Nate stood there silently. He would be lying if this came as a surprise to him. But he could feel it to. The sparks, the romance, the intensity of their love had faded. It was taking everything the two of them had to keep it together, but enough was enough. He didn't have the words to say, so he picked up her hand and gently kissed it before making his way back to the party. Blair stood in his wake. She knew she did what she had to do, but it still hurt. He eyes maneuvered their way back to the duo on the dance floor. She hated Serena for making her feel this way. At the end of the night, Blair was certain of one thing, she would make Serena pay for the trouble she had caused. **Watch out S, a certain Queen is ready to seek revenge. Hopefully she won't get dethroned in the process.**

XOXO

**Spotted: B leaving the party alone. Could this mean that the Queen has surely lost her Prince? Or has she spotted new prey to feed off of?**

**C and S dancing together. Who knew the Princess and the Jester could find comfort in one another. **

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**


	2. Ch 2: Lust A Prima Vista

**Title: All Hail the Heartbreaker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination.**

**Summary: Could this twisted threesome pull these two girls into becoming friends again, or tear them into sworn enemies sleeping with the same guy? B/C/S**

_**Chapter 2**_

"_**Lust A Prima Vista"**_

**Hello Upper East Siders. When someone seeks to cause another person pain, it's usually titled anger. Unless of course, this pain seeking thrill is the result of a certain jealous emotion. It would then be dubbed the title of revenge. And whenever revenge is involved, you better believe I'll be there to get the scoop.**

Blair had gone through every scenario that last night had to offer as to why she was angry. But her thoughts turned up nothing in the form of an answer. Watching Chuck and Serena had been excruciating, but she wasn't exactly sure why. She felt a little sad for the way things had ended with Nate last night, but in reality, the kind that she didn't really like to think about too much, their love was no more. She knew she could never see past the fact that he had betrayed her, with her own best friend.

At the mention of her blonde best friend, Blair's eyes scrunched together as she cringed. Serena. Serena had taken everything that meant anything to Blair. Even Chuck, who most of the time she couldn't stand, was beginning to fall for her charm. And that's when the idea floated into her brain. The idea that would ultimately seek to destroy Serena. She sometimes hated how easily devilish plans crept into her mind, but then she usually laughed them off. Serena was to go down, and she would make sure of it.

XOXO

Serena blinked hopelessly as her eyes fluttered open. She rubbed them softly with her warm fingers as she sat up in bed. Her curtains were neatly slit at the center to allow the perfect amount of sunlight inside. She looked at her cell phone on the nightstand next to her bed and noticed that it was 10:30. She smiled sheepishly, and then headed to the bathroom. She began to disrobe as she turned the water on in the shower.

As the liquid poured down her body, she began to think about the previous night and what had unfolded. Surprisingly, she had had a great time with Chuck. Since she had returned, everyone had treated her differently, like she was some kind of leper that needed to stay on the outskirts of town, for fear of infecting the rest of the city. But Chuck treated her the same as if she had never left, and that was more than she could possibly ask for. Then there was the stint on Gossip Girl, revealing that Blair and Nate left alone. Blair. She really needed to talk to her best friend.

As Serena turned off the running water, she quickly towel-dried herself, and then changed into a pair of jean shirts and a white t-shirt. She loosely pulled her hair back into a messy bun, grabbed a pair of designer flip-flops, and then headed out the door. **I'd be hesitant S, something tells me B won't be so thrilled to see you so soon.**

XOXO

Blair heard the roar of the elevator shaft come to life. She stood frozen, wondering who would be coming to see her, when the doors opened to reveal Serena. Blair cringed at the sight of her, but she plastered on the fakest of all smiles. Blair hated the fact that she was here, that she thought she come here whenever she please. But mostly, Blair hated the fact that she could tell Serena just got out of the shower, but yet she looked utterly amazing.

"B" Serena called upon seeing her best friend.

"S" Blair mimicked her friend's enthusiasm. They embraced for a brief moment, one that seemed way too long for Blair's liking.

"I'm so sorry to hear about you and Nate. You must be feeling awful" Serena began, concern evident in her voice.

"It was mutual. We both agreed that it was time to move on." Blair answered. She wasn't exactly sure why she told Serena all the details. It's not like she deserved to know.

"Well either way I'm sorry" Serena finished. "So what do you want to do today?" she asked comically.

Blair didn't have plans. But she was certain she would not be spending the day with the bubbly girl standing in front of her. "Um, I actually have to do this thing for my mom all day." She could see Serena get bummed about it, and quickly added, "I know, it's going to be quite boring."

"Would you like company?" Serena offered.

"I already have company" she lied.

"Who?"

Blair tried to flip through her catalog of friends. Nate, definitely not. Kati and Is, maybe, but then Serena would want to tag along. Serena, hopefully not. That only left room for one person. "Chuck" she muttered. "I somehow convinced him it would be fun."

"Oh, okay" Serena was a little put off by the fact that Blair was blowing her off to hang out with Chuck Bass. As Serena turned to leave, she quietly asked Blair a question. "Blair?"

"Yeah" Blair replied, trying not to sound too annoyed.

"Are we okay?" she asked.

Blair began to fume. She had been putting up this front of pretending to happy to see Serena, but why? In fact, she hated her. She hated her so much that when she saw her get out of the elevator, she hoped the doors would accidentally shut on her perfect frame. And then, she had the nerve to ask if they were okay. What did she think? That screwing Nate was all in fun, and in no way hurtful to Blair at all? "Serena" was all that she could say.

"I know I hurt you Blair, but I'm really sorry, and I just hope that we can move past it."

Blair had had enough. "Serena you can't undo the past. What's done is done. And the fact that you're trying to act like everyone should just forget about it is ridiculous. You need to grow up." Blair finished, knowing the last line would cause Serena's ego to drop to the floor. No one liked being told to grow up, especially someone with such a light spirit.

"Blair."

"I've tried to act…polite to you, but I'm done. This friendship, is done" Blair concluded. She could see the tears starting to form in Serena's hazel eyes. But she refused to cry in front her, and Blair knew the reason why. It would weakness, a blow to the inner core of a human being.

So instead of allowing the tears to fall freely down her cheeks, she held them in and quickly replied. "Growing up involves the realization of certain acts that people do with one another. Maybe if you would have consummated your relationship with Nate in the first place, he wouldn't have had to look somewhere else."

"And that gives you a right to be a slut." Blair shouted back, her anger now consuming her entirely.

"Blair it was a mistake, something that I regret doing. But I'm not going to let you treat me like I murdered someone."

"You might as well have. Because that way, I would know you were safely in jail." She cocked one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

Serena was taken aback. She knew Blair was angry, but to say she wished she was in jail, that was where she drew the line. "I'm glad we're not friends anymore. It's exhausting being your friend" Serena finished before making her way into the elevator.

"If you think it's exhausting being my friend, you should try being yours" Blair quickly added before the elevator doors slammed shut. Blair couldn't help but smile. At least Serena knew the truth about their fake friendship since she had returned. **Sounds to me like the infamous duo has been reduced to a lonely uno. But which one is the lonely one?**

XOXO

Serena began walking down 5th Avenue when a black limo pulled up along side her. The glossy window in the back began to roll down, as Chuck's smirking face came into view. "And what do I owe this pleasure?" he began.

"I thought it was a lovely day outside for a little stroll" she said sarcastically.

"Get in" he quickly added. She sighed, and since no other option seemed appealing, she crawled into the backseat of the limo.

"Thanks" she smiled. He quickly offered her a glass of champagne. "Chuck, it's only 11:30." She questioned.

"So, that never stopped you before" he smirked. She soon took the flute from him and gulped its entire contents. "Thirsty?" he questioned.

"Let's just say it's been a bad day."

"But it's only 11:30"

"Exactly" she finished, handing her glass to him to be refilled.

XOXO

Blair knew, now more than ever, that her plan had to work. Serena had to feel pain. She paced in front of her bed as she though it through. There were two outcomes. One involved the heartbroken Serena crawling back to her, and begging her to be her friend again. However, if could also cause the downfall of herself, if gone the wrong way. She would much rather have outcome one, and the continued feeling of a broken Serena fueled her to go on with her plan.

She opened her phone and texted a plain and simple phrase. _My house. 8_

A smile played at her lips.

XOXO

Serena was drunk, perhaps trashed. The smile on her face was constant as she swayed to the music. Upon allowing her head to fall backwards, she noticed the moon roof. She squealed in delight as she begged Chuck to open it for her.

"Fine, just don't fall out. I would hate to have to clean your blood of the side of my limo" he replied as she tried to stand up and look out the opening in the roof. Chuck continued to stare at her, impressed by her long, slender legs. The way her hair glowed even more in the moon light compared to the sunlight. The way alcohol immediately caused her to lose all inhibitions when it came to life.

After becoming quite bored with the outside world, Serena soon plopped down next to him. "Thanks" she muttered again.

"For what Van der Woodsen?"

"For not treating me different. For allowing me to do as I please. For not questioning my every move" she finished.

He smiled at her. "I wouldn't have it any other way" he grinned. The scent of her was causing him to go crazy. She was intoxicated, and it was in his character to take advantage of that. So, with little hesitation, he leaned in and graced her lips with his. At first she resisted, completely appalled by the whole idea. But she quickly gave in, allowing herself to lose it completely. He pulled the back of her head closer to him, just as their kiss deepened. She gasped hungrily for more as she pressed herself closer to him. Their tongues mimicked their savage actions. They moved to a laying position, when she stopped it and immediately sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I'm gonna hurl" she said groggily as quickly opened the door and puked out of the moving vehicle. Chuck sighed and sat back against the seat.

XOXO

Chuck walked into the familiar foyer, as he was quickly greeted by a frisky brunette. She jumped on top of him, wrapping her legs around his waist as she ravened his lips with her own. Truthfully, she had never thought about Chuck in any type of physical or romantic way. But if Serena was beginning to like him, she would force herself to play with their heads.

"What the hell?" he began, scooting her off of him.

"I thought this was what you've always wanted."

He cocked his eyebrow. "True, but…" He thought about Serena and how their last escapade ended.

"Then what's wrong?" she questioned, pulling him from his thoughts.

He didn't answer. There was no answer. Instead, he pulled her closer to him by the small of her back and pressed his lips once more upon hers. She wasn't as harsh and rash as Serena was, and she tasted of strawberries than alcohol. But as her tongue entered his mouth, his mind went blank as waves of passion funneled through his body. **Be careful C, haven't you ever heard of the best friend being off limits?**

**Spotted: A smashed S making a clumsy entrance to the Palace Hotel. Word is, C's limo is in need of a washing.**

**B sending scandalous texts to a mystery man. **

**C not returning after a night out. Wonder where our favorite Jester ended up?**

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**


	3. Ch 3: Reckless Abandonment

_AN: **my shangri-la:** I'm so glad you recognized they're all titles of Spill Canvas songs. **Everyon else:** Thank you so much. Stick around, it's about to get interesting._

**Title: All Hail the Heartbreaker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination.**

**Summary: Could this twisted threesome pull these two girls into becoming friends again, or tear them into sworn enemies sleeping with the same guy? B/C/S**

_**Chapter 3**_

"_**Reckless Abandonment"**_

**Hello Upper East Siders. Flirtatious behavior is very intoxicating, and allows one to enter a world of delicious entertainment. But when acted out upon the wrong person, all hell breaks loose. I have a feeling that our elite know how to flirt dangerously well. It's like watching animals in a zoo at feeding time. **

This time as the sun hit her face, delight was nowhere in sight. Her head throbbed under the covers. A feeling of nausea lingered at her throat. As much as she wanted to continue to lay in bed, the feeling wouldn't pass, and soon Serena was found lying in front of the toilet, spewing her guts in the porcelain commode.

She leaned back against the coolness of the bathroom tiles, as she rubbed her head in a soothing manner. She tried to fumble toward the medicine cabinet for some aspirin, but found that lying down was the best option at the moment. She wanted to drift back into slumber, and just as her eyes began to close, she felt someone's cool hands against her skin.

"Serena," they called, pulling her from her ease of unconsciousness. "Hey," they continued to call, as their hand found her smooth face, shaking her to wake up.

"I'm up," she cried for them to stop. The movement of her head back and forth was brining back the nauseous feeling.

"Jeez Van der Woodsen. You look like a truck ran you over," his slimy voice echoed through her ears.

"That's pretty much how I feel," she answered, opening her hazel eyes to meet his gaze. "What happened last night Chuck?"

"What do you remember?" he eyed her suspiciously. Depending on her answer, he would conveniently leave out certain parts. He replayed the events of last night, how she had grown increasingly intoxicated as the night progressed. How they had begun to grab at each other lustfully, their limbs intertwined in their own ecstasy. But the look on her face made him believe she surely didn't remember any of this.

"I remember getting bitch at by Blair, and then your heroic efforts to make me feel more at ease." She winced, pointing at her head. "Hence the reason why I am in this current state," she concluded.

"I can truthfully say you were intoxicated last night," he smiled smugly. "The side of my limo is proof of that."

She blushed in embarrassment. Although it was her scene to get smashed with just a few drinks, it was not her custom to cause too much harm to her reputation. She knew people would eat this up, just knowing that the "all-mighty" Serena Van der Woodsen had been a public disgrace. "Oh god," she mumbled.

"Here," he offered, handing her two white pills and a glass of water. "This should help take away some of the pain." She gladly accepted them, downed the water, and then went back to lying on the floor. She wanted to pass out more than anything, but for some reason he wouldn't let her. "I think it would be in your best interest to get up and get a shower."

"And why is that?" she asked annoyed, trying to make it ever clear that she was perfectly fine going back to sleep on the floor.

"For one, you smell like vomit." He said as a smile played upon his face. "And secondly, although the idea of sleep sounds good to you right now, I think school would look better on your record."

Realizing that life continued on even when you had a killer hangover, Serena reluctantly bathed herself before getting ready for school. Although it was nice to have someone taking care of her, she couldn't get the look he had on his face out of her mind. He was hiding something, and as soon as she felt better, she was going to get it out of him. **Be careful S, are you absolutely positive you want to know what's on the mind of a certain Chuck Bass?**

XOXO

Blair graciously placed a black and white plaid headband in her hair. She stared at herself in her mirror as she smoothed down her sleek autumn hair. The thoughts of last night played through her mind over and over.

_She pulled him closer to her as they stumbled up the stairs. She allowed him to grope her body with his calloused hands. The longer his lips remained on hers, the more repulsed she became of the whole idea. She had no feelings for him; she was simply doing this to get back at Serena. But he caressed her as if he had been longing for her. And that thought alone made her almost sick to her stomach._

_He gently threw her upon her purple comforter, continuing to ravish her with his fingers and kisses. As he began to unbutton his shirt, she placed her hands upon his chest and pushed him off of her. _

"_What's wrong?" he gasped, trying to catch his breath._

"_I can't…I mean..it's just." She didn't know how to answer him. She couldn't go all the way, not that easily. It was no news to either of them that she was still a virgin, and she knew that he would relish with the possibility of being her first. But she couldn't allow that._

_He backed away slowly, obviously hurt, but more confused. She had attacked him first, and now as things began to heat up, she had pushed him away. "I'm sorry," he said, even though he was sure he was not the one at fault._

_The room grew silent and awkward, and after insisting that she was tired, he had left shortly after._

She wanted to go through with the plan. She had to go through with the plan in order to hurt Serena the way Serena had hurt her. She would have to push back the fact that anything remotely physical with Chuck made her sick. She had to, and she would.

XOXO

After the hellish day of school Serena had, she couldn't wait to come home and drown herself in some liquor. As much as she tried to convince others that she had changed at boarding school, the truth was, nothing satisfied her like alcohol did. She threw her Dolce & Gabbana purse onto her bed, and moseyed her way back down to the lobby bar.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"Jack and Coke," she instinctively ordered. The bartender looked at her funny, mainly because she was a girl ordering hard liquor. Most of the femme-fatales that usually graced his presence ordered drinks like Apple Martinis and Strawberry Daiquiris. She smiled in return as he quickly placed the drink in front of her. She downed the entire thing in one gulp and asked for a refill.

"I thought we would have learned our lesson from last night," rang a voice very familiar. Serena turned to her left to find Chuck taking a seat next to her.

"Nah," she smiled, finishing her second drink. "The only thing I learned from last night is not to drink in the back seat of your limo."

"And why is that?" he smiled coyly.

"Because it ends up needing to be washed." He looked at her questioningly, wondering if since she had remembered that, then maybe she had remember other parts of the evening, like when her tongue was down his throat. "Read it on Gossip Girl," she smiled, answering his unasked question.

"I see. Well why don't I buy us both a shot of whiskey, and we can talk about some of the other things that happened last night." She eyed him suspiciously as two shots were placed in front of them. "Cheers," he offered, quickly downing his own. She hesitated, but then slowly repeated his action. The bitter liquid burned her throat as she swallowed. "You okay Van der Woodsen? We can always switch to some champagne if this is too much for you."

"Another," Serena ordered, obviously intimidated by his offer. She was never one to pass up a challenge. He smiled at the obvious effect he had on her, as they prepared for round two. **And they say alcohol leads to unhappy times. Is it just me, or are S and C actually enjoying their time together?**

XOXO

As soon as Blair got home from school, she changed out of her school uniform, and into something a lot of sexy. She slipped over her head a satin black dress. She undid her hair so it fell freely into radiant curls that bounced upon her shoulders. She applied a fresh coat of glossy chap-stick, and then took out her phone.

_**My house. 8.**_

_**I thought you weren't ready for anything? **_He texted back.

_**Maybe I've changed my mind. **_

_**Maybe I have too. **_She scoffed at his message. Chuck Bass was refusing her. Or was he just simply preoccupied, maybe with a certain care-free blonde.

_**I mean it Mother Chucker. 8:00! **_She didn't give him a chance to respond as she quickly shut her phone off.

XOXO

Chuck read the last message with a sly grin as he soon replaced the phone back in his pocket. Serena noticed his facial expression, and immediately questioned him. "Who was that?"

"What?"

"Never mind," she said, continuing to sip on her drink. She continued to read his face, smiling at how adorable his nose wrinkled when the corners of his lips were angled in that manner.

He turned his head toward her and noticed the way her eyes were sparkling, they way her mouth hovered over her glass just before she emptied its contents. She licked her lips seductively, and that's when Chuck began to realize that she was flirting with him. And Chuck was never one to turn down flirting, in fact, he liked to elevate it.

"So Miss Van der Woodsen, what do you say we take this shin dig upstairs?" he cocked his eyebrow.

She smiled her award-winning grin. "Why Chuck Bass, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Never," he replied, standing up and offering her his hand. She gladly accepted the offer, and they made their way into the elevator. Serena leaned back against the far wall, trying to steady herself as Chuck pressed the right floor number. He looked back at her and smiled, closing the ever decreasing gap between them. The way he was looking at her made her go crazy. Her knees began to shake, her breath caught in her throat, and her palms began sweat. She couldn't wait any longer, and as soon as the doors clicked shut, she pounced.

He caught her flying frame in his arms, her lips crashing against his. He breathed in the musty scent of alcohol upon her lips, as her arms began to tangle around his neck. Her tongue danced behind her lips for more, and he didn't deny her the pleasure. He let her push him against the side of the elevator, relishing in her animalistic behavior. She penetrated his mouth, tasting the scotch he had previously swallowed. They fed off each other, grasping for the other's intensity.

His calloused fingers ran up the small of her back, sending shivers down her spine. She bit his lower lip, pulling him closer to her. He pulled back for a minute, allowing them both to breathe since they had begun. He was about to go for round two when the bell signaled they had reached their floor. She quickly wiped any traces of lip gloss from his lips, before they exited down the left hall. They arrived at her room before either noticed. She smiled as she fumbled for her keys in her purse. He looked at her stunning features; her engrossing smooth legs, her sparkling hazel eyes, her long golden mane. It was then that he realized he couldn't go through with this. She was intoxicated, and although that would have been more than enough to seal the deal in the past with him, he couldn't do it with her. He couldn't take advantage of her like this. He quickly kissed her cheek and made up some bullshit excuse about his father, and practically galloped down the hall and back into the awaiting elevator. **Did C just turn down a drunken one night stand? I think hell just froze over.**

XOXO

Chuck arrived at Blair's a half hour later. She had been waiting for him, but made sure it looked like she wasn't. She tried to act surprised at his presence, but he knew her too well.

"What are you doing here Bass?" she hissed.

"Don't play dumb, you practically begged me to come here tonight," he replied, not enthused by her sudden change of attitude.

"Well, I was bored." She replied, trying to make it seem like she just wanted to watch a movie and catch up with a long lost friend. She smiled as she made her way into the kitchen, him nipping at her heels like an untrained puppy. "So what did you tonight?"

"I was with Serena," he answered automatically. Blair froze in her tracks, making Chuck practically run into her.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"I just didn't know you two were so close."

"Just trying something new I guess," he smiled, knowing how much she was eating this up. The way her posture changed proved that she was growing enticingly more jealous, and he decided to play upon this. "I mean who can resist the charm of Serena. The way her tongue licks her strawberry lip gloss after she has a sip of her drink." Blair's eyes grew wide with fury. "The way her hair bounces upon her shoulders when she's pushed up against a wall." Blair had begun to back away from him, her eyes never leaving his, as he continued to pursue her. "The way her eyes sparkle with lust," he continued, now dangerously close to her. He put a hand on his shoulder, planting her to her spot in the kitchen.

She hated Serena more than ever now. Chuck was not describing some one night floozy he managed to conquer, but was in fact talking about Serena as if they were secret lovers. However, she knew that he would never admit to having feelings for someone. "Why Chuck Bass, I do believe you actually like Serena."

He immediately backed away from her, now completely ashamed by his feelings. "What?"

"You like her, don't you?" she continued to question. She mimicked his earlier movements by moving towards him. "You sure talk about her like she's your new girlfriend."

"That's ridiculous." He reasoned, trying his hardest to flee the predicament he managed to get himself in.

"Prove it then." He looked at her confused. "Prove to me that you're not in love with Serena Van der Woodsen," she challenged.

His mind was racing. Did he actually have feelings for Serena? Even if he did, he would never admit it, especially to Blair. But he had to do something before she saw right through his façade. But before he could think of something, she was pressed up against him, leaving a sweet kiss against the skin of his neck.

"Prove to me that you're the same old Chuck Bass." She answered as she left another tender kiss on the soft part of his neck. She was gentler than Serena, but he could feel the intensity lingering behind each word she spoke. He bent down without hesitating and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips.

He was Chuck Bass, and he would be damned if one blonde goddess kept him from having as many concubines as he wanted. He wanted to take her upstairs and do ungodly things with her, but her majesty would not allow such animalistic behavior. She smiled against him, and he pulled back in confusion. "That's enough for now." She smiled devilishly.

"What?"

"You played your part well Bass. That's enough for tonight." She finished before making her upstairs before he could protest.

He stood there dumbfounded. What the hell was going on with these two? His arousal over the prospect of conquering two goddesses was too much for him to handle, and he quickly exited the Waldorf pad before finding himself at a bar. He was going to drink away his excitement, and then tomorrow figure out what the hell was happening. **Two girls and no sex, something must be definitely wrong with our favorite jester. **

XOXO

**Spotted: S entering her room with disheveled clothing and smeared lip gloss. Has our Princess found a new Prince?**

**B buying a new set of black lingerie. Does this mean that our Queen plans to do the deed? But to whom? Last we checked, our Queen no longer had a King. **

**C getting trashed. Nothing unusual there, except for that fact that he's without a scandalously dressed lady. **

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**


End file.
